Talk:The Barradin Estate
I think that the ruins of The Barradin Estate are somewhere in the Nolani Academy mission. Anyone else agree with that? Kidburla 10:37, 12 January 2006 (UTC) :I don't have a map screen to look at right now (at work), but from memory, that doesn't seem geologically possible. I could easily be wrong tho. --Rainith 12:12, 12 January 2006 (UTC) ::Nolani mission area is too far to the West IMHO -PanSola 12:19, 12 January 2006 (UTC) :::From comparison of Pre-Searing map and Post-Searing map Kidburla 12:39, 12 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Exactly. The Nolani mission area does NOT touch the former Green Hills county AT ALL. Your map proved my point d-: -PanSola 13:01, 12 January 2006 (UTC) :::::Yeah, the Nolani mission is definately too far west. I would guess that the Barradin Estate is in the unexplored area between Old Ascalon and the Nolani mission area. --Rainith 13:31, 12 January 2006 (UTC) ::::::Wrong-the barradin estate is nothing but a dimple in the ground, but it's there. If you go all the way west after you exit ascalon, a little bit south of the enterencec to tthe breach. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Old_Ascalon_Map.jpg upper left where it says dev, right above MSt (6). That little square thing is all that's left. 24.58.210.63 11:36, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Oh well, I guess it was just wishful thinking on my part. I'm rather a fan of pre-searing and it would have been nice if all the outposts were preserved in some form in post (obviously ascalon city, fort ranik and ashford abbey are anyway). Kidburla 18:45, 12 January 2006 (UTC) :::::::Yeah. I missed Wizard's Folly and Fobile's Fair. Spent hours looking for them. Nova 16:21, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Actually, I would've found it somewhat weird if all of the outposts were preserved. This is the Searing after all, so there has to be a certain amount of destruction to make it more tragic. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:42, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::There is a Bat that flys around the area that used to be The barradin estate in Post Searing Void Of Dye 3:33, 24 July 2007 ::::::::: It's Piken Square, here's how I know why. Riley the merchant, is in both Barradin, and Piken Square. Also, the size of both is similiar, and the distance/direction form Ascalon is similiar. --Ramp Ager 19:57 7/26/07 (CEST) ::::::::::Wrong. Take a look at the Northlands for info on Piken Square pre-Searing. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:28, 24 July 2007 (CDT) One of the smallest outposts in Guild Wars I think that Barradin's is easily one of the smallest outposts in Guild Wars.. or maybe even the smallest! Could this be added into the trivia section? --Bai 12:12, 1 June 2007 (CDT) :Yea, sure. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 11:15, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Yeah i have never really considered that. it is very dinky aint it ;-) i wonder if the size of the outpost determines the number of people can be in it? or is it a set number for all districts? time to do a "guild show of force" and find out --JRyan 22:23, 15 December 2007 (UTC)